


Bees. Beats. Battlestar Galactica

by James Brantley (Brantsrants)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale gets stung by a bee and asks crowley out in his hospital bed, Light Whump, M/M, author is american and has never been to kew gardens and it shows, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brantsrants/pseuds/James%20Brantley
Summary: Human AU taking place in a botanical garden.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Bees. Beats. Battlestar Galactica

**Author's Note:**

> American Author, this has not been brit-picked or beta'ed. All mistakes are my own. I based this off online pictures of Kew Gardens, but it's generic enough you could picture any garden you like!

Aziraphale smiles gently around the arboretum. 'Hard to believe there are 14,000 trees rooted here' he thinks. He unfolds his map, to figure out where he wants to wander next, when he hears a group of kids with a very energetic tour guide. 

He puts the map back in his pocket and peers around a tree to see a tall redhead man gesturing wildly and talking to the children at a rapid fire pace, the kids somehow hanging on to every word. Aziraphale doesn't blame them, he's just as captivated and before he realizes he's doing it, starts to trail the tour group. 

The children finally disperse back to their parents in the Rose garden, while Aziraphale looks around, he realizes the tour guide is heading straight for him. 

Aziraphale tries to push down the horror of confrontation but there's nowhere to hide in here, he's exposed. The guide finally reaches him. One eyebrow arched in amusement, long red curls sway as he tilts his head. "Well, you followed us long enough, what did you think of the tour?" 

Aziraphale swallows and tries to think of something, anything the guide had said but all he could think about was the slight sheen of sweat on the guide's forehead, his long slender fingers- aziraphale coughs a little, embarrassed and flushing with it, hoping he can blame it on the midday sun. "Oh it was, illuminating my dear." 

The tour guide softens a little, reaches out a hand, "Anthony J Crowley, everyone calls me Crowley." 

Aziraphale, still shaky with nerves and embarrassment reaches a little too enthusiastically to take crowley's hand and introduce himself as well, knocking into a shrubbery in the process, "Azira-" before he can finish, he drops his hand as a sharp pinprick of pain makes itself known on the back of his hand.

He glances down in consternation. A bee stung him. Crowley asks if he's alright, but when he tries to respond it feels like he's underwater. Everything goes a bit grey and wobbly on the edges of his vision, the last thing he sees before he loses consciousness is Crowley, pushing up his sunglasses into his hair and ember eyes pinched in concern. 

He wakes up disoriented. It takes a minute but he realizes he's in a hospital bed. He glances to the right and sees Crowley, fast asleep in the guest chair, snuffling slightly. 

Aziraphale clears his throat, startling Crowley into wakefulness. 

Crowley sits up and presses the nurse button, "Hey! You're awake! How are you feeling?" 

Aziraphale squints, runs his tongue around his dry mouth, wiggles his fingers and his toes, "all accounted for, but I don't remember much beyond the sting, how did I get here?" 

Crowley flushes, "ah. Well, you collapsed and I called 999, you didn't have a mobile on you so I rode with you and stayed until an emergency contact could be reached." 

Aziraphale sighs and flounders into an upright position, Crowley gently helping him. "I'm afraid I don't have an emergency contact, if you'd like to leave I understand, however I would like to thank you dear boy, for saving me, and for staying" Crowley flushes and fiddles with his sunglasses.

"That's really not necessary but maybe when you get the all-clear, we could go to dinner?" Aziraphale's turn to blush, "That sounds lovely, a proper date?"

Crowley swallows and nods tries to grin and sound unaffected, "No picnics outdoors." 

Aziraphale chuckles, "how do you feel about crepes?"


End file.
